


Blaine meets the Batfam

by Nerdgirlproblems



Series: Steph/Blaine Adventures [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Glee, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirlproblems/pseuds/Nerdgirlproblems





	Blaine meets the Batfam

It all started with a picture. 

Steph had dropped by the Batcave to use the equipment there to train during a day off from classes. As her luck would have it (and Steph’s luck always seemed to work this way), halfway through her training routine she was interrupted by a very angry (as usual) Damian, claiming that she was intruding on his usual routine and that this was his time to work-out with Dick. 

“Calm down, short pants. I’ll get out of your way so you can have bonding time with your big brother.”

“For the last time, Brown, the pants on my uniform are not short, despite the design that Grayson and Todd once wore. And it is not “bonding time.” Grayson and I merely created an effective regimen during our time as partners and it is mutually beneficial for us to continue- BROWN HOW DARE YOU WALK AWAY WHEN I AM SPEAKING!”

Steph ignored Damian’s yelling as she turned and walked to her duffle bag, pulling out her phone to check the time and her messages. She didn’t realize Dick had entered the cave until she heard him speak from over her shoulder.

“Who is  _that_!?”

Steph turned to see Dick pointing to the background of her phone, a photo of Blaine in his “Kitten Boy” outfit.

“Oh. Um, that’s just my friend Blaine. He was just dressing up for fun.”

“As a Robin wannabe?”

“Heh, no. He called himself Kitten Boy. See the ears?”

“Aw, that’s adorable! Just don’t show Damian, he’ll blow a gasket over someone ‘besmirching his uniform.’” Dick winked.

“Hmm… maybe I’ll leave the photo around for him, then…”

Steph grabbed her bag, turning to head back to her bike to head home and shower, but Dick was still keeping step beside her. 

“So… this Blaine kid. That’s the friend in Ohio, right?”

Steph stopped and narrowed her eyes at Dick. “Yeah… you been spying on me, Junior Detective?”

“Ha, no. But this kid’s been your best friend since before your Spoiler days, right? I’m Tim’s big brother, of course he came to me when he was feeling insecure about you having a close male friend.”

“Ok, first off, I’m going to completely ignore the hypocrisy of Tim feeling jealous about me having male friends. I’m an adult now, I’ll just go home and stick more pins in my Tim Drake voodoo doll. And second, Tim knows that Blaine is gay. Blaine’s been out about as long as I’ve been hero-ing. Did he tell you that, Big Brother?”

“Hey, no need to get defensive! And of course he told me, which is when I hit him upside the head and told him to stop freaking out. I’m glad you’ve got someone like Blaine, a close friend outside the life. All of mine and Tim’s friends are other heroes. It can be hard, not having a normal civilian outlet.”

Steph laughed. “Yeah, and our little ball of sunshine over there doesn’t even have any friends.”

“He’s got that Colin kid. I guess. And Ace!”

“Dick, Ace is a dog, you can’t count him.”

“You have obviously never had a pet, Ms. Brown. They’re practically members of the family!”

“And again, Mr. Grayson, family members aren’t necessarily friends.”

“So this Blaine guy, is he friend or family?”

Steph smiled. “Family. Without a doubt.”

Dick was quiet for a moment, looking contemplative, while Steph put on her helmet and got onto her bike.

“He should visit.”

Steph looked up with a start. “He should what now?”

“Visit. You should bring him to meet the rest of our little family.”

“What happened to ‘it’s good to have friends outside the life’?”

“I didn’t say you should give him a cape and a domino mask! I just figured that after  decade of him supporting you that he deserves to see your life. And maybe I want to meet the kid, you and Tim both talked about him a lot.”

“… You’ve been planning this for a while, haven’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. But Babs agrees with me.”

Stephanie rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Look, Steph, I know that it took a while for you to feel like a real member of our little Bat family. So maybe we want to make sure you know how much we trust you.”

Steph tried to keep a straight face, but after years of being on the outs of this little vigilante family, she still felt emotional about how, even after the gang war and her fake death, she had finally found a place in the inner circle.

“Um… does Bruce know?”

For the first time, Dick’s easy manner dropped. “Okay, maybe Blaine shouldn’t meet  _everyone_.”

**********************************************

It didn’t take much convincing to get Blaine to agree to a Gotham vacation. Batman Inc would foot the bill, and he would jump at any chance to see Stephanie, especially when he had an inkling that she’d had a hand in his recent reconciliation with Kurt, or at least with the sudden influx of daily calls from Cooper and Mike.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t terrified about actually meeting the other Bat-heroes.

After Steph picked him up from the airport, they spent the first few days just hanging out at her place, walking around her campus, and seeing the few pleasant tourist spots in Gotham. She didn’t need to patrol, claiming that she’d gotten someone to cover for her while Blaine was in town.

Neither of them mentioned the impending Bat-meeting until a few days in. They were having a late lunch in Steph’s room, though it was more like brunch since Blaine had insisted on making Belgian waffles (using a recipe from Kurt’s many brunches). Steph got a text on her “for Bat business only” phone and that’s when she dropped the bomb.

“So… wanna meet some superheroes tonight?”

Blaine nearly choked on a bite of waffle. “What?!”

“I told you that Nightwing and Oracle wanted to meet you. And they’re probably gonna drag Robin along since he needs to learn how to make friends. And… I’m guessing Red Robin will drop in-“

“That’s the old Robin, right? Your ex Tim?”

“Yep. And Cass may say hi. She’s covering my patrol for this. It’s kind of a big Bat conspiracy to meet you.”

Blaine’s eyes widened. “Seriously? Why?”

Stephanie nudged his shoulder with hers. “Because, doofus. You’re important to me. And I guess I’m important to them.”

Neither of them spoke for a while.

“Steph… I mean, of course you’re important to them! The train with you, and you’ve got Oracle and that Wendy girl, and you’re in Batman Inc., and… you’re a Bat. You’re one of them.” He sounded breathless and a little wistful  hoping that he’d gotten his point across. 

Steph gave him a sad smile. “Yeah. I am one of them. Now. But you know, long before any of them gave a shit about me? You did.”

Steph reached over and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze.

“Ok, enough of the water works. We gotta find you something to wear! Unless.. did you bring the Kitten Boy outfit?”

**************************************

Dick and Babs had decided that the best place to convene would be the Cave, and Steph jumped at the chance for Blaine to see it. Batman was on a mission and Dick had convinced him to leave Damian behind. And with Cass and Wendy covering for Team Batgirl, everything seemed to be in control.

But as Steph drove herself and Blaine into the Cave, she could feel from his quiet shaking that he was still incredibly anxious.

“You’ll be fine. They won’t hurt you or anything. I mean, Robin might, but I think Nightwing has him covered.”

“Steph, that is not in any way reassuring…”

“Pssh, whatever Dapper Dan. Let’s go!”

She pulled Blaine after her towards the center of the Cave, feeling the he was trying to stay as small as possible behind her.

“Steph! What’ve you got there?” Dick bounded down from near the main computer, a big smile on his face. He was in his Nightwing uniform but without his mask.

“Not much, just a stray. Be nice, but you can’t keep this one. I know how you Bat types like to collect them.”

Babs, who followed behind Dick, barked a laugh. “Wrong Bat. But I don’t think you have to worry about the Big Guy, he’s got enough kids to worry about these days.”

“Where is the littlest Robin?” Steph asked.

“In the training room. He’s a little… upset.”

“Good. Maybe he’ll stay there and not embarrass me. Anyway, Nightwing, Oracle, this is Blaine.” She pulled Blaine from behind her to her side. He put on his best performance face.

“Um, hi.”

Barbara rolled her wheelchair to Dick’s side and smiled warmly at Blaine.

“Hi Blaine. And Steph, I think Blaine’s earned your trust enough, he doesn’t have to call us by our code names.”

Steph smiled widely. “Seriously? Awesome! Blaine, this is Babs and Dick. And before you make any jokes, don’t worry, I’ve made them all.”

Blain stammered a bit. “I, uh, I wouldn’t.. I wasn’t… it’s a nice name.”

Steph snorted. “You would like it.”

“Hey!”

Blaine slapped Steph playfully on the arm, who pushed him back.

“Um.. hi?”

Everyone turned towards the entrance to the cave to see Red Robin walking towards them.

“Tim!” Dick bounced up to his younger brother and grabbed him in a hug. “Glad you could make it. Figured you should finally meet Steph’s famous friend.”

Dick and Tim turned to the rest of the group, only to find Blaine staring with narrowed eyes at Tim.

Suddenly the tension in the air was palpable as Blaine and Tim stared each other down.

“Did I miss something?” Barbara broke the silence, cocking her head at Stephanie.

“Just boys being dumb.” She pulled on Blaine’s sleeve, glaring at him and Tim in turn. “Back off, Cujo. Hey, stop it before you start peeing on me to mark your territory!”

Dick looked between the two boys with a worried expression while Barbara looked contemplative.

“Hey Stephanie, why don’t we give the boys some time to talk?”

“What? Babs, I don’t think that’s-“

“C’mon, Steph. Dick, go check on Damian, ok?”

Both Dick and Steph looked reluctant, but neither of them wanted to say no to Babs and risk her wrath. Dick turned to Tim and gave him a quick side hug, while Steph squeezed Blaine’s arm and whispered, “don’t try to punch him, Muhammed Ali. He looks small but he’s, y’know, a superhero.”

Blaine turned to Steph. “I think… I just have to get some stuff off my chest. I’ll be fine.” He tried to look reassuring, but Steph knew him too well for that.

As Babs, Dick, and Steph left, Blaine stepped closer to Tim.

“So… you’re Tim.”

“Yes. You’re Blaine. …Look, if you have a problem with me-“

“I do. I do have a problem with you. I don’t like how things ended with you and Steph. I don’t like that you had to lie to her so much. I don’t like that her anger over you made her do some stupid stuff and she almost died. But…” Blaine sighed. “I’ve done made a bunch of mistakes lately in my own relationship. So I… I can’t really hate you, I guess.”

Tim eyed Blaine warily. “Okay?”

“Why, do you have a problem with me?”

“No. I mean, not really. It.. If we’re being honest, it was weird dating Stephanie and hearing about you all the time. There was so much I couldn’t tell her, and you two just shared everything. It was hard not to be jealous.”

“Oh my god just hug it out and get over it, you losers! I have!” 

Both boys jumped as Stephanie yelled across the cave. They shared sheepish smiles before walking over to the others.

“Now that we’ve gotten that over with, let’s get to know Blaine!” Dick seemed far too excited for their guest. Steph figured either he didn’t get out enough these days, or else he was way too much like an excitable puppy. “We’ve all seen the picture. You ever consider being a Robin?”

Blaine chuckled awkwardly, which made everyone else laugh. He was about to respond when he was cut off.

“So, this is Brown’s little friend. Need I remind any of you that bringing civilians into the Cave is expressly forbidden by Father? How do we know we can trust this boy?”

Steph facepalmed. “Damian. Welcome to the party. Now leave.”

Blaine was confused. Why was there a little kid upset that he wasn’t here? And what little kids talked like that? He looked down at Damian with a little wave.

“Hi! Damian, right? I’m Blaine. That’s a cool cape you’ve got there.”

Damian snorted. “Save me your juvenile attempts at bonding with me, Anderson. I know all about you. Unlike these hapless heroes, I do background checks.”

Blaine’s eyes widened. “Um… Is this kid like Stewie Griffin or something?”

Steph and Dick laughed. “Pretty much. D, be nice! Babs and I wouldn’t let someone in here that we didn’t trust. Do you really think that little of us?” Dick looked hurt.

“Grayson, you are far too trusting, and Brown dated Drake so we know how reliable her taste is.”

Blaine looked terrified. Steph needed to step in. “Shut it, Short Round. Last I checked you were still a mini sociopath who’s only friend is a dog that your daddy probably pays to not bite you. Blaine’s a decent human being, a far more of a hero than you, mr genetically enhanced. So back off!”

Damian glared at Steph, who glared right back. Blaine was a little in shock, as was Dick, and Babs looked oddly as if she was trying not to clap. Tim, however, was grinning widely.

“Alright, Fatgirl. You and your little friend have fun playing games. I’m going back to my training routine so that I can continue being a successful Robin. Not that you’d know about that.”

As the group looked back and forth between Stephanie and Damian, waiting for one to physically attack the other, they were shocked to see a smile on Steph’s face. 

“Have fun with that, D.”

Damian’s expression softened and he nodded sharply before turning to leave. Before he could get very far, another voice interrupted the group.

“Master Grayson, I’m sorry to interrupt your little soirée, but Master Bruce is almost home, and it may be best for Miss Brown and her friend to head home.”

If Blaine was confused to see a British butler in the Bat Cave, he didn’t show it. At this point he didn’t think anything could surprise him.

“Thanks, Alfred. Blaine, it was great meeting you. Let us know the next time you’re in Gotham!” Dick gave Blaine a big hug.

“Dick, I’m not sure we’re at the top of his vacation list.” Babs gave Blaine a slightly less enthusiastic hug, but she did give him a little affectionate squeeze.

Tim and Blaine shook hands with an amicable nod while Stephanie rolled her eyes.

“Alright B, let’s go before Boss Man gets back. Night Alfie!”

“Goodnight Miss Brown. Mr Anderson.” Alfred smiled at Blaine, who felt a surge of warmth towards the man. For some reason he was reminded of Burt Hummel, and he wished he had more time to talk to him.

As Steph and Blaine reached her bike, they turned to wave to the others, but were stopped short as a dark shadow crossed the room. Suddenly, Blaine found himself face to face (well, face to chest) with The Batman.

He could feel Stephanie tense beside him, but Blaine was frozen in spot, his eyes locked on Batman. He almost forgot how to breathe.

“B-Batman!” Steph stammered. “Um… this is… we were just… leaving! We were just leaving!”

Batman nodded, his eyes still on Blaine.

“I trust you’ll be back on your patrol tomorrow night?” His voice was gruff and Blaine swore he could feel it down to his feet. Steph nodded, assuming that somehow Batman could see it without looking. “Good.” Apparently he could. “Goodnight Batgirl. Kitten Boy.”

 


End file.
